Un amor verdadero
by Meche23 Andrew
Summary: Historia alternativa, donde aparecerá un nuevo personaje que dará algunos problemas a nuestra inseparable pareja, esperemos que logré vencer el amor y no las intrigas y problemas que aparecerán a lo largo del fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Un amor verdadero**

 **Capítulo 1: La verdad ante mis ojos**

En el hogar de Pony ya estaba todo listo para la llegada de Candy, Albert y los demás habían preparado una fiesta y sólo esperaban con paciencia su llegada, cuando faltaba menos de media hora para la llegada, Albert preparó la sorpresa más importante, se cambió poniéndose la ropa típica de Escocia y encaminándose a la colina comenzó a tocar la gaita.

Candy no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, era el príncipe de la colina que se dirigía hacia ella, al verlo más de cerca reconoció al joven, era Albert su amigo del alma, corrió a su encuentro y él la recibió con los brazos abiertos.

Mi príncipe de la colina -sonrió feliz- por fin puede verte.

Mi pequeña pecosa -dijo Albert sonriendo- eres más linda cuando ríes que cuando lloras, jamás lo olvides - la miró a los ojos- te quiero tanto.

También te quiero Albert –Candy sonrió y lo miró fijamente- desde ese momento en que te vi, tus lindos ojos azules, tu sonrisa, en una palabra todo tú, te quedaste grabado en mi mente -se sonrojó porque las palabras salieron de sus labios sin pensarlo.

Albert la miró lleno de emoción en verdad era correspondido por su pequeña y eso lo llenaba de una gran dicha.

Mi pequeña tus palabras me emocionan como no te imaginas -se perdió en el verde mirar de sus ojos y Candy se sonrojó- Candy sabía que nuestro amor desde hace tiempo ya no era fraternal.

Albert... –Candy fue callada por un beso de su príncipe que la dejó sin palabras, sólo podía corresponderle y es que ella también lo deseaba desde hacía mucho tiempo-

Candy no digas nada por favor -la abrazó sin querer soltarla- no sabes cuánto desee que llegará este momento pequeña.

Yo también lo deseaba -sonrió correspondiendo- mi príncipe- dijo sonrojada, escondiendo su cara en el bien formado pecho de Albert.

Es hora de volver pequeña -la miró - ya vienen a buscarnos.

En ese momento llegaba Archie, Annie y los demás, que ansiaban iniciar la fiesta y probar tan ricos alimentos.

Al llegar el grupo saludaron a Candy con gran alegría y Annie le mostró a su amiga una revista que alegró a Candy el corazón, en ella se podía ver a un Terry que por fin logró superar la separación y regresaba a Susana y a su pasión que era la actuación, Albert notó que su sonrisa era mucho más intensa y que la felicidad desbordaba por cada uno de los poros de su piel.

Una vez que llegaron a donde los esperaban, se sirvió la comida, el postre y se hizo un brindis a cargo de Candy.

Todo era realmente perfecto para Candy, en especial el haber reencontrado a su príncipe de la colina. Todos pasaron la noche en la casa hogar y al día siguiente partirían a la mansión de Lakewood, Candy deseaba que su Bert no se alejara nunca más de ella pero cómo decírselo, cómo expresarle lo que sentía, él era su padre le gustara o no.

Albert tenía el mismo dilema y no podía creer que su pequeña estuviera tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos, esa noche para los dos fue horrible, Candy se levantó y salió a caminar rumbo a la colina y se subió al padre árbol, Albert también salió pero en lugar de subir se sentó en el pasto, Candy desde arriba lo observaba, se le veía tan abatido -por qué no me atrevo a decirte que te amo pequeña pecosa- dijo dejando escapar algunas lágrimas.

Me ama -dijo Candy sonriendo - en verdad me ama mi príncipe - perdió el equilibrio por la sorpresa de la confesión y Albert volteó al escuchar el ruido de las ramas rompiéndose y para su sorpresa la hermosa rubia cayó en sus brazos.

Que hacías ahí arriba pequeña – Albert le sonrió nervioso- escuchaste todo pequeña - le pregunta viendo sus hermosos ojos verdes.

Candy que aún no se recuperaba del asombro, no puedo formular palabra y sólo se perdió en ese azul cielo de esos ojos que la hacían perder el control.

Mi pequeña pecosa -le dijo con voz amorosa- todo lo que dije es real y está fue la única forma en que podías enterarte -suspiró sin dejar de verla y sin bajarla de sus fuertes brazos- no tenía el valor necesario para confesarlo.

Candy sólo lo miraba sorprendida, era real o un simple sueño, si era así no quería despertar jamás y entonces como si él pudiera leer su mente la besó asegurándole que todo era real.

Por fin Candy pudo reaccionar y mirando los ojos de su amado príncipe sonrió. Oh Albert, mi príncipe de la colina -acarició ese rostro tan perfecto- te amo tanto -exclamó sonriendo mientras él la besaba de nuevo. Pero Albert ¿y tu tía Elroy estará de acuerdo? -suspiró triste- yo nunca he sido de su agrado mi Bert.

Si tú me aceptas Candy -la miró sonriendo- lo demás no importa.

Ella asintió sonriendo mientras bajaba de sus brazos, él le ofreció su brazo y ella lo tomó complacida, llegando ambos a la casa hogar donde se acomodaron en la misma habitación para platicar sobre ellos y sus sentimientos.

Mientras platicaban el deseo del uno por el otro iba en aumento y de un momento a otro, empezaron a besarse sin control Albert intentaba controlarse, pero ella no accedía, ella se pegó más al tan ansiado cuerpo de su príncipe. Él se separó un poco para mirar sus ojos y susurrar con voz entrecortada.

Pequeña ¿estas realmente segura de esto? - Albert la miró fijamente esperando su respuesta.

Nunca estuve tan segura de algo en mi vida -Candy lo comenzó a besar nuevamente.

Él a pesar de ser un caballero no pudo controlarse más y comenzó a desabotonar el vestido de su pequeña que se le entregaba con inocencia. Ella quitó su camisa con cuidado y acarició con sus pequeñas manos el bien formado pecho de su Bert.

De un momento a otro había un cambio de ropa por todo el suelo y un par de almas entregándose en total plenitud el uno al otro.

Cuando ambos alcanzaron el clímax, se quedaron abrazados sin decir palabra, pero sus ojos lo decían todo, poco a poco el cansancio y el sueño los fue vencido hasta quedar completamente dormidos.

A la mañana siguiente Albert despertó creyendo haber tenido un maravilloso sueño, hasta que entre sus brazos sintió un hermoso cuerpo y abrió sus ojos viendo aquellas esmeraldas que ya lo contemplaban desde hacía mucho tiempo, ella le sonrió y le dio un beso rápidamente y se levantó pero antes de que pudiera avanzar Albert jalo su mano y la atrajo hacia él para seguirla besando.

Justo en ese momento se abrió la puerta, era la tía Elroy Andrew que al no saber nada de su sobrino había decidido ir a buscarlo. De la impresión al verlos desnudos y besándose no puedo formular palabra, ellos se separaron al escuchar un grito de sorpresa de la anciana que no daba crédito a lo que veía y menos después de acercarse y ver las sábanas.

Después de tranquilizarse y que ellos se taparon con lo que pudieron al fin puedo hablar.

William Andrew que has hecho -dijo molesta Elroy Andrew- deshonraste a tu hija, ¿cómo pudiste? y tú Candice eres una desvergonzada -dijo tirándole una cachetada.

Albert reaccionó a tiempo evitando que esa cachetada llegara a su destino.

Ni lo intenté tía -dijo Albert visiblemente enojado- no es mi hija de sangre así que nada malo hice -dijo mientras entraban la hermana María y la señorita Pony, que sorprendidas veían tal escena sin decir nada.

William suéltame -grito la mujer, sin poder creer que por defender a esa chiquilla se atreviera a levantar un solo dedo en su contra.

Albert la soltó no sin antes advertirle que respetará a su pequeña y le diera el lugar que a partir de ahora le correspondía, ya que pensaba unir su vida a la de ella de por vida.

Estás loco William Albert Andrew -lo miró fríamente - ni el consejo, ni yo permitiremos tal insensatez de parte del patriarca de nuestro clan.

Ya está decidido -contestó completando la Cláusula que como patriarca y duque escocés usaba al comunicar una decisión tomada- yo el duque William Albert Andrew, me casaré con Candice White, así es y así será.

La tía Elroy se tragó sus palabras, cómo oponerse cuando usaba su título de nobleza, él no sólo era el patriarca del Clan Andrew, sino también era el duque de Escocia, cómo negarse a tal personaje, ni aunque fuera la matriarca podía.

William por Dios recapacita hijo -le pidió de la manera más atenta que pudo ante tal situación.

No tengo nada que recapacitar tía -la miró y luego a SU Candy, si SU Candy - deseo compartir mi vida con quien desde los doce años robó mi corazón.

Candice, estarás muy contenta -la miró con furia- lograste lo que deseabas no es así. William date cuenta que lo único que quiere es tu dinero hijo.

Candy ya no soportó más humillaciones. Se equivoca tía, yo amo a Albert desde antes de saber quién era, aún sin memoria lo amé y cuidé, me entiende -miró fijamente a su príncipe- yo amo al hombre no su dinero o posición, recuerda que eso jamás me interesó y Albert lo sabe perfectamente.

Todos la veían sorprendidos, cómo era que aquella pequeña pecosa reaccionará de esa forma, cuándo maduro tanto, en qué momento dejó de ser aquella pequeña de tanta ternura y en ocasiones tan sumisa, esas cuestiones y más giraban en sus mentes al verla defenderse y defender a ese hombre, SU hombre.

Sin poder formular palabra Elroy Andrew salió de esa habitación para esperar a su sobrino, lo que tenía que decirle era de suma urgencia, motivo que la llevó hasta ese lugar a buscarlo sin poderse imaginar lo que encontraría y sin lugar a dudas aquello complicaba las cosas.

Continuará…


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: Revelaciones y** **reencuentros**

Una vez que se vistieron salieron a la sala donde la hermana María y la señorita Pony le daban un té a la tía para que se calmara, también trataban de justificar la acción que había presenciado hacía algunos momentos una mujer tan elegante.

Por favor dejen de justificarnos, esto era algo que tarde o temprano tendría que pasar –dijo Albert con calma- no es nada malo, ella no lleva mi sangre como ya lo repetí y además soy su tutor no se padre y si lo fuera qué tendría de malo sólo se anula el documento y listo.

Basta William no vine hasta acá para hablar de tonterías –le dijo La tía abuela en un tono de voz y con una mirada tan fría que lo dejo sin habla- si vine a este lugar fue para decirte que tu hermano gemelo Anthony no murió al nacer como te hicimos creer a ti y a tu hermana, por eso ella decidió por ese motivo llamar a si a su hijo único – lo miró esperando su reacción, pero él sencillamente no podía hablar- sabes hijo él quiere tomar tu puesto, te odia y está en Escocia en este preciso momento, por favor ve a impedir que arruine todo, tu eres el primogénito William y por eso los separamos, espero que comprendas.

Todos al igual que Albert estaban sorprendidos, Albert tenía un gemelo y vivo, Dios Santo ¿qué pasaría ahora? Candy lo veía sufrir sin poder ayudarlo en esta ocasión.

Elroy al ver que no reaccionaba agregó: yo ya tengo el boleto del barco, sales mañana a primera hora –lo miró- ven hijo por ahora debes dejara a la cica, no tienes otra opción que partir.

Eso jamás tía –tomó a Candy por la cintura- ella va conmigo a no me muevo de este lugar- fue lo último que dijo antes de que la tía se pusiera en pie y le pidiera a las madres de Candy la dejarán partir con él aunque era lo que menos deseaba, la tía.

Ellas aceptaron y ese mismo día salieron en tren directo a Nueva York y de ahí a Escocia, donde la peor sorpresa les esperaba.

Al llegar a Londres los esperaba "El nuevo Duque de Grandchester", Terry había regresado y asumido el cargo de su familia al morir su padre y con ella todas las responsabilidades que ello traía consigo, dejando el teatro. Ellos corrieron a saludarlo y los llevó rumbo a su castillo, en donde les ofreció su ayuda incondicional, ya que fue él quien mando aviso a su amigo.

Terry de manera rápida les comentó como había sido su encuentro con Anthony Andrew y el enorme parecido de ambos de manera que casi logra engañarlo de no ser porque conocía a la perfección a su amigo del alma, ahora el duque de Escocia sería Anthony y su amigo ni enterado estaría de que ese puesto que por derecho le pertenecía ya había sido ocupado.

Tu hermano realmente te odia William Albert Andrew, temo por tu vida y por la de la pequeña pecas –sonrió Terry viendo sus hermosos ojos verde esmeralda- sabes, por otro lado me alegra que por fin le hayas dicho cuanto la amas.

Ellos se sonrojaron en el momento, no sin antes sentir cierto temor de lo que Terry les anunciaba sobre Anthony, que con su alma herida solo quería venganza y estaba dispuesto a todo por lograrla, además no estaba sólo en ello, los Legan estaban complacidos y listos para ayudarlo contra su propio tío.

Espero que no se atreva o en verdad desearía haber muerto al nacer –Terry y Candy por primera vez sintieron miedo de aquel rubio, pues sus ojos reflejaban una gran furia solo de imaginar que su propio hermano le hiciera daño a SU Candy, cuando él toda su vida también había sido engañado, el de verdad creyó que su hermano estaba muerto, cuando en realidad crecía al lado de humilde familia que había jurado a sus padres que el pequeño Anthony jamás lo sabría.

Los Legan después de vivir una temporada en Florida viajaron a Escocia y conocieron a Anthony, después del encuentro con ese joven se dedicaron a investigar el porqué del parecido tan grande con su tío William y al descubrir la verdad se la dijeron a medias ya que querían vengarse de su tío, quien diría que un humilde pastor derrocaría al vagabundo, pensaban Elisa y Neal, además según el tío Anthony, al asumir el mando de la familia les devolvería todo lo que habían perdido por la crueldad de un tal William Albert Andrew, que odió y despreció desde el momento en que sus sobrinos le contaron su verdad de las cosas.

Bueno ya está cayendo la noche y deberán cenar algo –Terry sonrió con gusto- pasarán la noche aquí y después marcharemos a Escocia, no pienso dejarlos solos ni un solo momento –les indicó cuáles serían sus habitaciones por esa noche y los dejó descansar un poco, cuando la cena estuvo lista mandó una mucama para que los guiará a donde él ya los esperaba.

Candy y Albert entraron del brazo y tomaron los asientos que Terry les indicó, su madrastra y hermanos tomaron los asientos de siempre, la cena trascurrió en paz, pues la convivencia entre esa familia había mejorado desde la muerte del Duque.

Al terminar se fueron a descansar y a muy temprana hora partieron con rumbo a Escocia los 3, llegando varias horas después a la villa de Terry, ya que la villa de Andrew era ocupada por el impostor, que vivía con sus dos malvados sobrinos.

Desde ese momento empezaría la lucha entre dos hermanos que siempre debieron estar juntos y que tendría enormes heridas y cicatrices difíciles de superar.

Al día siguiente la batalla comenzaría ya que un joven de ojos azules recibía la noticia recibía la noticia de que su amigo el conde de Grandchester estaba en su castillo, decidió ir a visitarlo, pero al entrar se sorprendió al ver su imagen refleja frente a él, justo parado frente a las escaleras estaba para Albert que también quedo en estado de Shock al ver a su hermano gemelo y Candy al ver el estado de su príncipe lo abrazo ayudándolo a sentarse y a alejarse de Anthony que tenía una mirada que en realidad atemorizaba a cualquiera.

Cómo es posible, se preguntaba el joven rubio, que mi amigo tenga este maldito demonio en su casa, cómo puede él traicionar mi confianza, cómo , yo merezco todo eso y más, se decía Anthony sin dejar de ver a Candy sonriendo con deseo, serás solamente mía preciosa, se decía para sus adentros feliz.

Albert al darse cuenta de cómo observaba a su dulce Candy se molestó sobremanera, deja de ver así a mi novia, le dijo serio y muy triste a la vez, tendría que defender todo lo que era suyo y lo que amaba incluso en contra de su propio hermano.

Terry tuvo que intervenir no permitiría que interrumpieran un momento tan importante como el desayuno, no dejaría que nadie peleará en su mesa – si quieren pelear tendrán que esperar a terminar el desayuno- los miró fijamente y camino hasta la mesa- en mi mesa y delante de esta distinguida dama no lo permitiré.

Ellos asintieron en acuerdo y terminaron así su desayuno, se disculparon los tres dejando a una Candy con el alma en un hilo.

Bien Anthony me di a la tarea de investigar todo amigos ambos han sido engañados –les dijo Terry al llegar a su despacho personal que se encontraba en la biblioteca del castillo y les entrego a cada uno un folder que contenía la misma información- si después de esto deciden seguir peleando y no llegar a ningún acuerdo entonces me veré en la necesidad de intervenir y no de la mejor manera.

Ellos comenzaron a leer el reporte, Anthony simplemente no lo podía creer, será que sus sobrinos se habían atrevido a engañarlo, pero a pesar de todo, eso no daba solución a lo que sentía por haber sido entregado al nacer a unos humildes pastores y haber crecido sin el calor de su familia, así que su hermano pagaría por la infelicidad que hasta ese momento él había vivido.

Bien la verdad no es lo que me habían dicho –dijo Anthony sinceramente- pero eso no calma el dolor de mi alma, el sufrir toda la vida de carencias, mientras que mi hermanito vivía como un rey, toda una existencia solo y sin amor de mis verdaderos padres y él todo lo contrario, ahora me toca a mí ser feliz, me entiendes Terry.

Albert callaba, en cierta forma entendía a su hermano y quería compensarlo por tanto dolor, pero en realidad no sabía lo mucho que él también había sufrido y llorado, que su único consuelo era aquella pequeña rubia de la cual el también ya se había enamorado.

Anthony te equivocas –lo miro Terrry molesto por juzgar tan a la ligera a su hermano- no sabes de lo que hablas si alguien ha sufrido en esta vida sin merecerlo es tu hermano- Anthony intentó interrumpirlo- Discúlpame Anthony, pero ahora es tu turno de esperar y escuchar –se giró viendo a su mejor amigo que permanecía callado- bien la historia comienza más o menos 25 años atrás cuando en un terrible accidente Albert perdió a sus padres, en ese tiempo vivió con su hermana mayor Rosemary que después de dar a luz al pequeño Anthony tu sobrino, ella enfermó del corazón – suspiró al ver como de los ojos de Albert rodaban lagrimas sin poder evitarlo al recordar tanto dolor- cuando tu hermano tenía 12 años ella murió dejándolo completamente sólo, al cuidado de la hermana de su padre que era en cierta forma cruel con el pequeño, que algunos años más tarde vivó como delante de sus ojos y sin poder hacer nada su pequeño Anthony cayó de un caballo y murió de forma inmediata, era el último lazo de sangre con su hermana, luego estuvo a punto de morir en un accidente en donde perdió la memoria y cuando finalmente logró recuperar su memoria, el terrible golpe de la muerte de su sobrino Stear en la guerra volvió a ensombrecer su corazón, ¿te parece que su vida ha sido muy fácil entonces? – lo miró fijamente- no sabes el infierno que ha soportado a tal grado de vivir la mayor parte de su vida huyendo como un vagabundo siempre disfrazado para que nadie lo reconociera, sólo Candy, esa chica bondadosa logró sacarlo de esa soledad tan inmensa en la que él estaba sumergido, ella cuido de él cuando no sabía quién era, ella con su gran amor lo salvó de todo y en cierta forma lo hizo ser el hombre que es porque desde niños se conocen, pero fue mayor el cambio a partir de hace algunos meses.

Anthony sólo veía y escuchaba con pesar ya que sabía que realmente había sufrido mucho más de lo que él lo había hecho, sintió un gran pesar por su hermano, pero y de él ¡quién se había apiadado? Por lo que había mencionada sabía que Albert si hubiera sabido de existencia antes nunca lo hubiera dejado sólo, se debatía entre el odio y el pesar o cariño, realmente estaba confundido.

Lo siento pero esto es demasiado para mí –se levantó y miró a Albert con lastima y furia a la vez, dando un golpe certero a su hermano que ni siquiera lo esperaba- bien deuda saldada por el momento –dijo al verlo tirado en el suelo con la boca sangrando.

Albert se levantó enfurecido y no dudó en regresarle tal ofensa a su hermano, armando un tremendo alboroto, en ese momento Candy que se había mantenido fuera de la oficina escuchando todo decidió entrar de golpe, llevándose tremendo susto al ver a su príncipe ensangrentado que no dejaba de golpear a Anthony, enardecido por tal ofensa, Candy se acercó e intento separarlos, pero en ese momento Anthony reaccionaba sacando una navaja que se encajó en el cuerpo hermano que al haberse distraído no pudo reaccionar a tiempo para esquivar el mortal golpe.

Continuará…


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kyōko Mizuki y de Yumiko Igarashi, la historia es tratando de seguir algunos patrones de las autoras originales, pero el resto es producto de mi imaginación, espero les agrade.

 **Capítulo 3: La maldad no nos vencerá**

Terry al ver la acción de Anthony, lo tomó con fuerza e hizo que tirará aquella arma, no podía creer lo que su nuevo amigo había hecho.

Candy abrazaba y trataba de ejercer presión en la herida para de controlar la hemorragia pero le era imposible.

Albert por favor no te duermas –decía una angustiada Candy- quédate conmigo – le repetía una y otra vez, mientras el médico personal del duque llegaba.

Anthony sabes que lo que has hecho no quedará impune ¿cierto? –le dijo un furioso Terry – has lastimado al ser que alguna vez salvó mi vida y es mi mejor amigo – lo miró directamente a sus ojos- irás a la cárcel por largo tiempo a menos que tu hermano decida lo contrario, porque te aseguro que ese joven que se debate entre la vida y la muerte sobrevivirá.

Terry perdón –dijo el joven Anthony mirándolo- no pude controlarme, no me gusta que me contradigan o me enfrenten haz entendido, es algo que mi padre adoptivo me enseño y no me dejaré de nadie.

Te recuerdo que tú iniciaste la agresión y Albert sólo se defendió, además mi amigo jamás anda armado –miro a Anthony con furia- no es de caballeros atacar con armas a quien no las porta, entendiste.

Mientras ellos seguían con su discusión un débil rubio luchaba por su vida, En ese momento Candy y el doctor hacían lo posible por salvarlo, la navaja afortunadamente no había dañado ningún órgano vital, pero sí había provocado severos daños en aquel joven, en su delirio no dejaba de llamar a su Candy y ella se desesperaba cada vez más, una vez que el doctor terminó de reconstruir el tejido dañado, ella vendó el abdomen y acarició su frente, el doctor por órdenes de Terry dormiría en la Villa para cualquier emergencia o contratiempo que se pudiera presentar.

Anthony fue llevado a su calabozo y Candy no se despegó del lado de su príncipe, cuidando que todo estuviera bien y administrado los medicamentos.

Albert de pronto comenzó a hablar entre sueños despertando a la rubia que por algunos momentos fue vencida por el sueño y el cansancio que sentía, entonces Candy se dio cuenta de que algo no estaba bien pues ardía en fiebre y su cuerpo temblaba mucho.

Candy salió corriendo y gritando asustando a Terry que estaba en la pequeña salita de la habitación, al verla salir sin siquiera notar su presencia Terry temía lo peor y entró colocándose al lado de su casi hermano Albert, Candy llegó con el doctor que revisó a su paciente y le pidió a la joven enfermera que llevará una tinita con agua fría y lienzos para bajarle la fiebre mientras el limpiaba la herida que al parecer les daría más problemas de loa que creían. El resto de la madrugada, mañana y día siguiente lucharon junto con él para salvarlo.

Llegada la tarde la lucha había rendido frutos, el joven rubio con gran esfuerzo abría sus ojos y buscaba a su pequeña pecosa, la encontró a su lado dormida sin soltar su mano.

Pequeña te amo –susurro Albert acariciándola con su otra mano- pequeña tengo sed.

Al... Albert – dijo Candy al escucharlo pensando que era un sueño – despertaste mi amor - -sonrió- voy amor – le acercó un vaso con agua y se lo puso en los labios para que él la bebiera. Albert se quejó de dolor al intentar moverse. No te muevas amor –dijo una asustada Candy- puedes romper los puntos.

Candy ¿qué paso? ¿Dónde está mi hermano? ¿Cómo llegue aquí? –la miro desesperado- por favor cuéntame todo.

Candy de forma breve le contó todo, el sólo la miraba y trataba de comprender todo lo que le decía. Candy amor, dile por favor a Terry que venga y que lo traiga con él –sonrió- quiero verlo, pobre debe estar tan angustiado.

Mi dulce príncipe –Pensó Candy feliz por la reacción- siempre tan bueno amor – le dijo saliendo a la salita donde Terry se encontraba – Terry, Albert despertó y quiere ver a su hermano ¿qué hacemos?

Lo mejor será hacer lo que pide –Dijo un pensativo Terry- no lo lastimará, estaré presente y me conoces muy bien pecosa- se levantó y caminó hasta la puerta- no tardó pecosa, regresa con él por favor – él salió y Candy regresó en ese momento. Listo Albert –sonrió levemente- no tardan.

Gracias Candy –dijo Albert sonriendo, ocultando su propio dolor- eres mi fuerza, ¿lo sabes verdad?

Lo sé amor, lo sé –sonrió abiertamente Candy, pocos minutos después entraban Anthony y Terry quien tenía la primero bien custodiado.

Aquí lo tiene –dijo Terry señalando a Anthony, que se acercó a la cama donde yacía un débil Albert.

Gracias Terry amigo – dijo Albert sonriendo- Anthony, yo quiero que compartamos todo lo que tengo, te quiero devolver lo que un día te negaron –le sonrió- aunque el titulo me corresponde por ser el mayor – lo miró fijamente, pero la mitad de la fortuna y de las propiedades a partir de hoy son tuyas- Terry, Candy y Anthony no podían creer lo que escuchaban, cómo era posible que Albert dijera eso, acaso estaba loco, se miraron y siguieron escuchando a un Albert que parecía adivinar sus pensamientos.

Sé que suena extraño, pero créanme cuando les digo que estoy en pleno uso de mis facultades mentales –tomó a Candy por la cintura, ya que esta se había sentado en la orilla de la cama- lo único que puedo asegurar, es que esta duquesa no la comparto con nadie –fue la respuesta ante la insistente mirada de su hermano, hacía la rubia.

Anthony solamente miró la escena y aceptó compartir todo con su hermano mayor, quería en cierta forma recuperar el tiempo perdido e intentar ser felices, pero ella en verdad se había metido en lo más profundo de su ser.

Albert perdóname por lo que hice – Anthony lo miró con tristeza- pero en verdad crecí con cierto odio y rencor hacia la vida y este creció al descubrir mi verdadero origen.

Los hermanos se abrazaron y Albert decidió no demandar a su gemelo, cuando pudo levantarse de la cama, se fueron a su mansión y Terry se quedó en la suya para poder vigilar de cerca y así asegurase de que sus amigos no corrieran peligro.

Lo que no sabían era que el capricho de Anthony por Candy no pararía ahí, lo peor era que la pequeña rivalidad entre ellos lo haría perder la cabeza por completo.

Continuará…


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Los personajes y la historia de Candy Candy no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kyōko Mizuki y de Yumiko Igarashi, estos no se usan con fines de lucro o para obtener ganancia alguna, son solo utilizados con fines de recreación.

 **Capítulo 4: Sucesos inesperados**

Un día m9ientras Candy bajaba a la cocina para llevarle de comer a su príncipe, para después poder administrarle los medicamentos correspondientes, Anthony que la espiaba, la tomó por sorpresa y arrastrándola hasta el despacho de Albert que cerro por dentro, la beso impidiendo que se soltara. Albert estaba preocupado por su tardanza y bajo sin importarle la herida, al pasar por su despacho escucho ruido y al no poder abrir, sacó su llave personal abrió la puerta a toda prisa, lo que vio lo dejó sin aliento en verdad su hermano se había atrevido a lastimar a su pequeña que aún trataba de soltarse de él.

Albert se lanzó sobre su hermano y en ese momento Terry que iba de visita entraba, al ver lo que sucedía entre los gemelos, sacó a Candy de debajo de Anthony Que era agredido por un furioso y sangrante Albert, que lloraba por el ultraje del que su pecosa había sido víctima.

En ese momento llegaba Archie que había sido enviado por su tía para apoyarlo en él problema que enfrentaban, desde afuera del despacho había visto a Candy hecha un mar de llanto y a Terry consolándola, al verlo le dijo que ayudara a su tío porque estaba herido y eso parecía no importarle a su gemelo.

Archie entró en el momento justo para evitar una desgracia. Ya que Albert golpeaba la cabeza de Anthony contra el suelo repetidas veces, pero afortunadamente Archie lo detuvo a tiempo.

Tío William el no merece que manches tus manos de sangre y vayas a la cárcel – dijo Archie – además si eso pasa quién cuidaría de Candy, ella no merece sufrir más.

Al escuchar el nombre de su pecosa se detuvo, dónde estaba su pequeña y cómo estaba ella. Se levantó con dificultad pues su herida sangraba demasiado –Por favor enciérralo en el calabozo de la mansión, no merece otra cosa este maldito – dijo saliendo del lugar con dificultad.

En ese momento se acercó a Candy que no dejaba de llorar – por favor Candy no llores mi pequeña, no te he dicho que eres mucho más linda cuando ríes – ella esbozo una pequeña sonrisa que se borró al ver el estómago de Albert - ¿amor estas bien? – Dijo alarmada –Terry, llévalo a su recamara en unos minutos estoy con ustedes – Terry lo tomó en sus brazos pues vio como se le doblaban los pies y lo subió enseguida. Al llegar a su cuarto lo recostó y minutos después entraba Candy en bata de baño cubriendo así todas las marcas en su cuerpo.

Revisó a Albert y se dio cuenta de que su herida estaba abierta por todo el esfuerzo, se puso a curarlo y le dio sus medicamentos – Albert no debiste- comenzó a sollozar y esto fue demasiado para él – no llores pequeña estoy bien, ahora me preocupas sólo tú- respondió Albert y ella lo miró fijamente –tranquilo que por mi estado superaré esto y más, quiero al padre de mi bebé vivo.

Albert la miró fijamente asimilando la idea – ¿estas embarazada mi cielo?- dijo sonriendo -¿desde cuándo lo sabes?- ella sonriendo le respondió - desde hace algunas semanas lo sospechaba, pero ayer lo comprobé mi vida- Albert se alegró tanto que la abrazó y la besó con lágrimas en los ojos.

Mientras tanto Terry y Archie curaban a Anthony, que aún no recobraba la conciencia y con una fiebre muy alta – Archie creo que a tu tío se pasó un poco en la forma de golpearlo- él sólo vio a Terry y después de un rato dijo – lo sé pero este mal nacido no se detuvo a pensar en mi gatita y en como la haría sufrir – lo miró- Albert o el tío William siempre está al pendiente y no hay mejor hombre para ella – bajo la mirada y en ese momento Terry se dio cuenta de todo, él también la amaba y por eso eran esos celos que sentía hacia él cuando estaba con la pecosa –Archie eres un gran hombre en verdad- pensó Terry – te haces de nuevo a un lado para que ella sea feliz por fin.

Mientras estaban sumidos en sus pensamientos, Anthony poco a poco empezó a despertarse y vio a ambos caballeros que le atendían -¿Qué van a hacer conmigo?- dijo nervioso y dolorido el joven rubio – por favor Terry no me lleven a la cárcel- les dijo en el momento que con esfuerzos Candy y Albert ingresaban.

Albert que aún estaba furioso, al ver a su hermano lo tomó por el cuello – No Anthony –le dijo Albert sin dejar de mirar sus ojos- la cárcel es un castigo muy leve para lo que tus acciones merecen, por el momento, estarás encerrado aquí en este calabozo, al menos hasta que mi hijo nazca y que me haya casado con mi prometida – lo arrojó al suelo y tomó por la cintura a Candy.

Anthony negaba con furia en los ojos ante lo que su gemelo decía – no Albert, te equivocas, eso no será posible ella es sólo mía, me entiendes, sólo mía- Albert lo miró con dureza, nadie de los presentes podían reconocer en él al joven bondadoso y pacifico que era –lo mejor será que te llevé lejos de mi hogar, aunque quise que fueras parte de mi familia y felicidad, tú te empecinaste en lo contrario, a partir de este momento te desconozco y te repudio, ya no eres más un Andrew- le dijo con una seriedad que no admitía reclamación, su decisión estaba tomada y sólo agrego las palabras que hacían falta para que esta resolución jamás fuera discutida – Yo el duque de Escocia he dicho y así se hará.

Enseguida pidió que lo subieran a su coche y que los dejarán solos, que quien necesitaba de cuidados era Candy, pues bien sabía que los Legan podrían aparecer en cualquier momento. Mientras viajaban le quiso quitar la insignia Andrew que le había regresado, pues como su gemelo le pertenecía, en ese momento comenzaron a discutir, y por un movimiento brusco de Anthony, Albert perdió el control del coche, ambos salieron disparados del auto, sufrieron varios golpes de gravedad y a Anthony se le había encajado algo en su estómago que logró sacar antes de perder la conciencia.

Ambos fueron llevados de urgencia al hospital, uno estaba en como por la gravedad de sus heridas y el otro por desgracias perdía la memoria y se encontraba inconsciente. Los dos se debatían entre la vida y la muerte. Candy al recibir la noticia fue directamente al hospital acompañada por sus amigos, ella no podía creer que de nuevo perdería al ser más amado en su vida, por qué la felicidad se le negaba siempre.

Después de varias horas por fin el doctor salía del quirófano donde ambos gemelos eran operados y curados de sus diferente heridas, sólo para informarles que uno de ellos estaba en coma y que al otro le habían diagnosticad amnesia, pues al ingresar al hospital estaba consiente pero no recordaba nada, además de que ambos estaban muy graves.

Al día siguiente muy temprano, los dos fueron trasladados a un cuarto especial, en donde solo ambos eran atendidos, al llegar a este lugar Anthony despertaba sin saber quién era y Albert seguía en coma, pero nadie podía distinguirlos, ya que ambos estaban heridos del estómago, extremadamente golpeados e hinchados de sus rostros, ni siquiera la enfermera que los cuidaba con tanto esmero lo había logrado, la única señal era la insignia del príncipe que traía quien estaba despertando.

Ella esta realmente feliz pues pensaba que por fin su príncipe estaba de regreso son ella, lo que jamás se imagino es que la insignia no estaba en el cuello del verdadero y que Anthony era quien había perdido la memoria y no Albert, su príncipe era quien estaba en coma y de quien no se sabía cuando despertaría.

Continuará…

Muchas gracias a todos por leerme y por sus comentarios que me hacen crecer y me ayudan mucho, espero les agrade este nuevo capítulo, sé que están pequeños, pero poco a poco serán más extensos conforme la historia avance y hoy les traigo dos capítulos


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Los personajes y la historia de Candy Candy no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kyōko Mizuki y de Yumiko Igarashi, estos no se usan con fines de lucro o para obtener ganancia alguna, son solo utilizados con fines de recreación.

 **Capítulo 5: Despertares y confusiones.**

Anthony despertaba sin saber quién era y Albert seguía en coma, pero nadie podía distinguirlos, ya que ambos estaban heridos del estómago, extremadamente golpeados e hinchados de sus rostros, ni siquiera la enfermera que los cuidaba con tanto esmero lo había logrado, la única señal era la insignia del príncipe que traía quien estaba despertando.

Albert amor por fin despiertas – decía Candy con lágrimas en su ojos – quién eres tú pecosa – decía el joven confundido y adolorido –dónde estoy, qué me ha pasado – decía con un gesto de dolor en su rostro – por favor Albert cálmate- le dijo la joven enfermera con tristeza en sus ojos – quién es Albert- decía desesperado tomando su cabeza con ambas manos.

No de nuevo por favor –pensó la pecosa con tristeza y unas lágrimas asomaron por sus hermosos ojos verdes – por favor no llores pecosa – le susurró limpiando sus lágrimas –eres más linda cuando ríes que cuando lloras- dijo débilmente. Lo recordaste Albert –dijo sonriendo la pequeña pecosa – qué cosa- le dijo confundido el joven de ojos azules- lo que me diji9ste cuando éramos niños - negó con la cabeza y la miró a los ojos – no, sólo dije la verdad, eres más linda cuando ríes que cuando lloras pecosa.

Albert mi príncipe, yo te ayudaré como en el pasado – le sonrió- también cuidaré a Anthony, él es tu gemelo –le dijo- señalando la cama de a lado, donde estaba un joven que se debatía entre la vida y la muerte, pero que inconscientemente luchaba por decirle a su amada a quien le pertenecía su vida, que estaba equivocada, odiaba que su cuerpo no reaccionará para defender lo que era suyo – pequeña soy yo – quería gritarle pero no podía – por favor mira mi brazo, mira mi pecho y verás las marcas que dejaron las garras de aquel león, que me atacó al salvarte- pensaba sin poder siquiera abrir sus ojos.

Bueno Albert –dijo sonriendo al terminar de curarlo- debo cura a Anthony ahora –decía mientras comenzaba a sacarle las vendas y por primera vez se detuvo en observar esa cicatriz que tan bien reconocía pues ella misma lo había curado cuando ese león los atacó – No es verdad, tú no puedes - decía mientras miraba los ojos del otro joven que la veía con cariño – por qué Anthony traería esa insignia – se preguntó aun en sorprendida por la confusión, después recordó que Albert le contó que existía otro broche idéntico y le pertenecía al hermano que él creía muerto y que se la regresaría. Terminó de curarlo con cariño y se acercó a Anthony para inyectarlo –tu turno- le dijo percibiendo su pecho limpio de cicatrices - cómo no lo noté antes- dijo mientras lo giraba un poco para inyectarlo y entonces percibió muy lastimada.

Dios y ahora qué hago – se preguntó a si misma – si le digo que me equivoque no me permitirá ayudarlo o curarlo – sonrió acomodándolo de nuevo en la cama.

Pronto nos iremos de aquí los tres juntos – le dijo para que no notará su malestar, de ese día en adelante procuraba pasar tiempo con ambos, Albert seguía en coma y Anthony por fin podía volver a casa en donde lo dejo con Archie, pues Terry aunque no quería, había regresado a Londres con su familia y ella se dedicó a cuidar de su príncipe que seguía postrado en esa cama que lo consumía lentamente, lo veía día tras día en la misma condición y su corazón se entristecía, sólo la motivaba la pequeña vida que crecía en su interior y la posibilidad de que él SU Albert despertará de tan largo sueño.

Los meses corrían y el abultado vientre de Candy le impedía ya esforzarse tanto y su cuerpo estaba ya muy debilitado, cierto día se encontraba dormida cobre la cama de su príncipe cuando este abrió sus hermosos ojos y acarició su cabello, sus ojos bajaron a su vientre y sonrió acariciándolo – hola mi pequeño- dijo con cariño, ya que recordaba las tan largas charlas de Candy y en una de ellas le dijo que el doctor sospechaba que era un niño.

Cuando ella sintió esa leve caricia, abrió sus ojos encontrándose con esos hermosos zafiros de la persona que amaba – mi amor despertaste- dijo abrazándose a él y enseguida llamó al doctor que después de revisarlo y ver que todo estaba bien le dio el alta para que acabará de recuperarse en su casa.

Pasados varios días ya estaba cien por ciento recuperado, era una bendición que ambos estuvieran ya bien y en casa, aunque Anthony no lograba recuperar sus recuerdos, pero Albert le ayudaba, de esta manera podría comprobar si merecía o no seguir en su casa pues él no había logrado olvidar todo lo sucedido, pero tampoco podía abandonarlo ahora.

Una mañana Candy comenzó a sentirse mal y Anthony al correr para ayudarla rodó por las escaleras, quedando inconsciente. Al despertarse se encontraba en el hospital en la misma habitación que había despertado la vez anterior, pero ahora una joven mujer era su acompañante y ella estaba al parecer acompañada de Albert, ¿entonces le habían mentido?¿por qué lo habían hecho?

Eso era horrible, después recordó lentamente como Candy lo había cuidado y al cambiar al joven que yacía a su lado su comportamiento había cambiado por completo, ¿qué era diferente en ellos? ¿Por qué tenía que descubrir la realidad?¿Qué tenía esa joven, que lo volvía completamente loco?¿Ella lo había ya perdonado o lo odiaba por su comportamiento?¿Él ya habrá reconsiderado las cosas?¿Qué piensan hacer conmigo? ¿Tendré alguna lesión seria?

Esas preguntas y muchas más rodaban por su mente y también le preocupaba esa joven pecosa, por la cual su hermano derramaba grandes lágrimas. Albert – logró decir para atraer la atención de esa joven que tanto sufría- qué sucedió, ella está bien, por qué lloras.

Albert se acercó y le contó que Candy acababa de dar a luz a gemelos fraternos, era una hermosa niña y un hermoso pequeño quien había sido el mayor, pero que su pequeña pecosa estaba realmente enferma y que las próximas 2 horas eran de gran importancia para ella, si las lograba superar tal vez sobreviviría. También le contó que estaba realmente triste porque él tenía una fuerte lesión en la columna y tendrían que operarlo.

Anthony sintió el dolor que él corazón de su hermano contenía, pues tenía a su prometida muy grave y a él por ser operado, pobre Albert se decía para sí mismo, de nuevo la muerte y la desgracia te están rodando hermano. Lo miró y le sonrió – Albert, todo estará bien hermano – le dijo poco antes de que entrarán por él para llevarlo al quirófano, como era la vida en muy poco tiempo había sido intervenido dos veces y de esta quien sabe si se salvaría, miró a Albert por última vez y vio en sus ojos que lo había perdonado, de esta forma se fue tranquilo a su operación.

Mientras Anthony era operado Albert, Terry que había regresado para saber de sus amigos y Archie, elevaban sus oraciones porque todo saliera bien y porque Candy se recuperará lo más rápido posible.

George que ya tenía algunos días en Escocia, estaba en espera de información, mientras los jóvenes estaban en la capilla del hospital, cuando vieron entrar a un nervioso y cabizbajo George que traía no muy buenas noticias, pues durante la operación Anthony presento complicaciones debido al fuerte golpe en la cabeza y también tuvieron que intervenirlo de emergencia, lo cual dejaba en un estado crítico y no sabrían los resultados hasta que él recuperará la conciencia, por el momento no podían asegurar que no hubiera consecuencias.

Esto afligió en gran manera a los jóvenes, de todo esto se le informó a toda la familia, en especial a la tía abuela que partió de inmediato juntos a los demás miembros de la familia y amigos de Candy rumbo a Escocia. Después de una larga travesía llegaron directamente al hospital, buscando a Albert y a sus pequeños para conocer al heredero, el pequeño William Anthony que tenía la dulce mira mirada del padre y los rebeldes rizos de la madre, que aún yacía en la cama aferrándose a la vida contra cualquier pronóstico, la pequeña Rose Marie tenía la mirada de ella y el cabello de su padre, ambos eran unos angelitos. Por otro lado Anthony que se encontraba en la cama de a lado, seguía inconsciente y eso no era bueno, algo no andaba bien con el joven que en ningún momento espero que el destino lo tratará de esta manera, un joven en el mejor momento de su vida a sus 28 años de edad, postrado en esa cama sin dar señales de mejora.

Continuará…

Y aquí está el segundo capítulo chicas, espero les agrade, hasta pronto y no crean que he dejado de lado las demás historias pronto las actualizaré.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Los personajes y la historia de Candy Candy no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kyōko Mizuki y de Yumiko Igarashi, estos no se usan con fines de lucro o para obtener ganancia alguna, son solo utilizados con fines de recreación.

 **Capítulo 6: Como vuelta nacer**

….Por otro lado Anthony que se encontraba en la cama de a lado, seguía inconsciente y eso no era bueno, algo no andaba bien con el joven que en ningún momento espero que el destino lo tratará de esta manera, un joven en el mejor momento de su vida a sus 28 años de edad, postrado en esa cama sin dar señales de mejora.

Ya habían pasado dos meses del nacimiento de los pequeños, nada parecía cambiar en la condición de Candice, Anthony por otro lado comenzaba a reaccionar, seguían en la misma habitación pues para Albert y los demás era más fácil así cuidar de ambos, así que vio como esos ojos idénticos a los de él se abrían por fin.

Albert -susurro de manera apenas audible- qué paso- Albert comenzó a contarle todo levemente y él recordó incluso las horas, días, semanas y meses que su hermano había sufrido en ese tiempo. Perdón hermano, yo no quería que todo esto pasara– le dijo derramando lágrimas de arrepentimiento - nunca debí aparecer en tu vida, soy un verdadero estorbo.

Antonhy no vuelvas a decir eso -dijo Albert sonriendo y abrazándolo- eres mi pequeño hermano y me alegra mucho haberte encontrado, aunque no de la forma más adecuada por desgracias -lo miro fijamente- pero podemos comenzar de nuevo.

El doctor ingreso a la habitación, deteniendo tan amable y agradable charla entre los hermanos, ahora lo único que le preocupaba era que Candy no reaccionaba y sacando a Albert a donde se encontraba el resto de la familia reunida, anunció que era hora de dejarla ir les pidió que se fueran despidiendo de ella, que era en vano seguirla martirizando de esa manera, fue así como uno a uno fueron despidiéndose del hermoso ángel rubio que yacía en la cama, Candy en sueños escuchaba las palabras de todos y luchaba por despertar pues sabía que si no lo hacia sería el final de todo.

Cuando fue el turno de Albert, pidió que sacarán a su hermano, ya que el mismo apagaría la maquina que la mantenía con vida, hicieron tal como el patriarca pidió, después de que Anthony se despidió lo sacaron y Albert tomó la mano de su pequeña pecosa, llorando le decía al oído – por favor perdóname princesa, perdí la felicidad y te hice infeliz a ti por años, fui un egoísta, pero tenía miedo y ahora te pierdo para siempre- sus lágrimas comenzaron a rodar y la abrazó, besando por última vez sus carnosos labios – Adiós mi pequeña pecosa- dijo mientras seguía abrazándola y llorando, esto le desgarraba el alma a Cany y haciendo su mayor esfuerzo despertó de su sueño tan profundo.

Albert no llores, eres mucho más guapo cuando sonríes que cuando lloras- escuchó decir a una voz muy familiar para él, aunque débil, por el estado en el que había estado por tanto tiempo se alejó y vio sus hermosas esmeraldas asomarse y sonreirle.

Mi pequeña, estas despierta no lo puedo creer -dijo realmente feliz y sorprendido- Mi príncipe no te librarás tan fácilmente de mi, te perdono tantos años de infelicidad y también el no haberme dicho la verdad desde el principio, pero si lo hubieras hecho no hubiera conocido a tanta gente buena y no te hubieras enamorado de mi por segunda vez - dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Mi pequeña bromista y juguetona -sonrió sin dejar de llorar- te amo pecosa, con toda mi alma no se que hubiera hecho sin ti amor - la volvió a abrazar con gran fuerza, no cabía de la felicidad estaba por dejarla ir y ella regresó a su lado sólo para no escucharlo sufrir por ella.

Pero ya no llores más mi príncipe – le dijo correspondiendo al abrazo- ya estoy bien cariño, ¿puedo ver a nuestros pequeños? - preguntó sonriente y dándole un ligero beso en los labios, antes de que él le respondiera.

Sí mi pequeña, enseguida los traigo ¿y cómo sabes que fueron dos mi princesa? -dijo sonriendo- pues porque en todo momento los escuchaba - dijo ella mientras él iba saliendo de la habitación con una enorme sonrisa, esto sorprendió a todos, pues no podían creer que después de ver morir al amor de su vida estaría tan feliz, lejos estaban de pensar que ella seguía viva, el les dio la agradable noticia y les dio el pase para que todos entraran a verla, incluidos los pequeños William Anthony y Rose Mary que abrían sus ojitos para ver a su madre por primera vez.

Paty también había llegado unos días antes y al conocer a Anthony se había enamorado. más aun cuando vio sus hermosos ojos, en verdad era idéntico a Albert de quien se había comenzado a enamorar al conocerlo, más aún después de la perdida de su querido Stear. A Anthony también le gustaba Paty y empezaron a entablar una agradable relación, con la ayuda de él ella estaba logrando superar su dolor por su amor perdido.

Albert estaba feliz, al parecer todo volvía a la normalidad, su pecosa tenía un mes de haber despertado y al parecer no había consecuencia alguna al respecto, pues se encontraba saludable e igual de inquieta que antes de lo sucedido, Anthony poco a poco y con ayuda de Paty, había recuadrado la movilidad de sus piernas y ya no usaba la silla de ruedas, no había consecuendia alguna ya de su accidente, sus pequeños pequeños estaban muy sanos y fuertes, que más podía pedirle a la vida, todo lo que siempre había deseado se le daba a manos llenas en ese momento o eso pensaba él.

Lo que lejos estaba de imaginarse era que unos rencorosos hermanos estaban siempre al asecho y que pronto esa aparente tranquilidad se terminaría, pues estaban por darle en donde más le dolía al joven patriarca.

Sus pequeños hijos y esa huérfana del demonio serían el golpe perfecto, de esta no se levantaría tan fácilmente y así el patriarca tendría que ser suyo pensaba Eliza, pero ella jamás se imaginó que llegaría un ángel a salvaguardar a la familia, pues Anthony jamás lo permitiría, tendrían que pasar por encima de su cadáver antes de que alguien volviera a hacer sufrir a su hermano.

Continuará…

Les dejo el nuevo capítulo de la historia, nos vemos pronto espero :)


End file.
